Draco Malfoy en 26 lettres
by Jes Cullen-Malfoy
Summary: Voici ce que donnent une journée normale, un groupe de premières années, un couloir, Peeves, un cours de sortilège et... Draco Malfoy. Ps : Ne pas oublier Harry Potter dans l'équation.
1. Liste d'Harry

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Draco Malfoy en 26 lettres

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Romance/Humour _(__Eh __oui, je m'y essaie en solo)_

**Particularité** : Cette histoire m'est venue à 15h19 exactement aujourd'hui et j'en ai eu l'idée en voyant un message sur le profil Facebook d'Abby915.

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : J'espèce que ce petite texte sans prétention vous plaira un minimum.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy était, comme à son habitude, assidu en cours… et donc, il ne voyait pas <em>un<em> regard braqué sur lui. Un regard vert, dévoreur de sa personne.

En même temps, comment pouvait-il le voir ?

Il tournait le dos à ladite personne qui le dévorait des yeux et ce depuis le début du cours de sortilèges.

D'ailleurs, quand ledit cours fut fini, Draco ramassa et rangea ses affaires. Il sortit ensuite de la classe parmi les premiers élèves et prit la direction de la Grande Salle pour le repas de midi… quand un attroupement de première année, courant et hurlant, heurtèrent le groupe de septième bis qui sortait tout juste du cours de sortilèges.

Plusieurs élèves furent bousculés, certains tombèrent, d'autres lâchèrent leurs livres de cours. Draco fut épargné grâce à Pansy qui fit barrage de son corps. Cette pauvre Pansy qui maintenant était au sol, due à sa chute après avoir « fait barrage », comme l'en remerciait mentalement Draco.

Les élèves perturbateurs ne s'arrêtèrent toutefois pas et tout le monde comprit pourquoi. Peeves, farceur de son état, les poursuivait pour nous ne savions quelle raison.

Le plus important pour notre histoire était que le grand Harry Potter, le Sauveurs des sorciers « Britanniques », avait aussi été touché et que ses livres s'étaient éparpillés avec ceux des autres. Draco sourit en voyant ledit Potter à genoux, ramassant ses bouquins. Il allait d'ailleurs faire une remarque humiliante quand il se dit que vu la situation actuelle, elle n'aurait pas beaucoup d'intérêt, étant donné que plusieurs élèves étaient à genoux.

Il tendit donc sa main à son « amie » et non fiancée, comme elle le croyait depuis la fin de la guerre, pour l'aider à se relever et il s'apprêtait à reprendre le chemin vers la Grande Salle, comme les élèves l'avaient fait pendant ce récit. Seulement, il remarqua qu'une feuille s'était perdue.

Cela n'aurait pas dû le rendre curieux, il était un Malfoy et personne n'avait son attention… enfin, presque personne. Mais quand il entendit cette Gryffondor trop niaise pour son propre bien s'extasier à son amie, qui tentait tant bien que mal de reformer une pile immense avec ses livres de cours… je disais donc, quand il entendit que ce bout de parchemin sans importance deux secondes avant appartenait à Potter, il eut un besoin soudain d'en voir le contenu.

Il ne lui fallut que quatre enjambées pour « voler » ledit bout de parchemin, non sans entendre les cris outrés… _murmurés pour être plus précise__,__ afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres encore présent__s_… de cette fille qui venait de perdre « un précieux trésor » selon lesdits murmures.

Le beau blond prit ensuite le chemin de la Grande Salle et termina sa journée normalement, comme si la vie était belle depuis la fin de Vous-Savez-Qui, comme si les Serpentard n'étaient pas regardés de travers, comme si son père n'était pas Azkaban pour y passer vingt ans de sa vie, comme si sa mère…

Il n'y avait rien de spécial à dire sur sa mère en fait.

Bref, Draco Malfoy passa une journée normale, dans un monde sorcier normal, et comme toute journée normale, il la finit dans son dortoir, n'ayant plus droit au privilège d'une chambre particulière.

Une fois à l'abri des regards indiscrets, barricadé grâce aux tentures de son lit à baldaquin, il consentit à lire enfin… _non non non, il n'avait pas été impatient le reste de « sa journée normale » à le lire_… le parchemin de Potter.

Quand il lut le contenu, mal écrit, il ne sut pas quoi en penser. Il relut donc les mots qui lui semblaient le faire tomber en plein cauchemar.

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy en 26 lettres<strong> **:**

**A** : _Abominablement adorable et affriolant. _

**B** : _Blond, bandant et bagarreur. _

**C** : _Capricieux, combatif et captivant. _

**D** : _Dangereux, délectable et dégoulinant… de charisme._

**E** : _Éblouissant, efféminé et égocentrique. _

**F** : _Fascinant, fatigant et foutument fiancé ! _

**G** : _Glacial, gracieux et gonflant… royalement gonflant. _

**H **: _Hormonalement énervant, horriblement __attirant__ et humoriste… perdu, irrémédiablement perdu. _

**I** : _Inaccessible, immature et incomparablement beau. _

**J** : _Jaloux et je-m'en-foutiste. _

**K** : _Kaléidoscopique._

**L** :_ Lunatique et luxueux. _

**M** : _Mangemort, magnétique et maigrelet. _

**N** : _Narcissique et naturel… trop peut-être. _

**O** : _Odieux, offensant et orageux des yeux._

**P **: _Prétentieux et __particulièrement chieur._

**Q** : _Querelleur et quotidiennement désirable. _

**R** : _Raffiné, rageant et rafraîchissant. _

**S** : _Sauveur et sexy. _

**T** : _Taciturne, talentueux et tentateur. _

**U** : _Ultra obsédant._

**V** : _Vindicatif et volcanique. _

**W** : _Wouah…_

**X** : _Xénophiliusement incompréhensible. _

**Y** : _Y en aurait pas des muets et des Pottérien__s__ en stock ? _

**Z** : _Z'en veut un ! _

Note à moi-même : _Arrête de fantasmer sur lui et écris plutôt une liste de tout ce que tu détestes chez lui la prochaine fois. Et puis, quand tu reliras cette débilité à l'abri des regards indiscrets, sermonne-toi. Tu dois réussir ta septième année, et ne pas perdre ton temps avec lui !_

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy, après relecture… et plus choqué que jamais, se dit que définitivement sa journée n'était tout compte fait pas si normale.<p>

La nuit durant, il ne fit que penser au moyen de faire connaitre à Saint-Potter, le Balafré, Nid d'oiseaux, Potty et toute la clique de surnoms plus débiles les uns que les autres, qu'il avait eu connaissance d'une fameuse liste alphabétique à son propos.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, ce truc est publié. <strong>_Il fait 4 pages et 972 mots._

**J'espère que vous avez aimé un peu… et pas abandonné votre lecture pour cause d'absence d'humour… **

**Je vous dis à très vite pour mes autres Os/Updates… ou en review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Texte republié corrigé le 08 juillet juin 2011 à 22h40 ^^_


	2. Liste de Draco

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Draco Malfoy en 26 lettres

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Romance/Humour _(Eh oui, je m'y essaie en solo)_

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Il est tard, mais me voilà avec cette suite non prévue à la base. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira (^-^) Bonne lecture

Merci à **Ldp** et **Moimoimoi** pour leur review anonyme qui m'ont fait plaisir.

* * *

><p>Harry paniquait, en cette nuit, dans son lit. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir.<p>

Pourquoi ?

Mais parce que le destin s'était acharné encore sur lui. Non sans lui avoir mis une certaine rousse dans les pattes, le forçant à sortir avec elle sous peine de perdre la seule famille… _ou semblant de famille_… qu'il avait, il avait fallu qu'il perde cette foutue liste débile qu'il avait écrite en cours de sortilèges.

Et présentement ce garçon brun aux cheveux indomptables se triturait les mains, en tremblant de peur, sous ses draps.

Et si quelqu'un savait, par un moyen inconnu de lui en cet instant, que cette liste lui appartenait ?

Et si cette même personne décidait de le faire chanter et de vouloir des choses venant de lui ?

Stressé et apeuré, il souffla et se roula en boule sous sa couette. Il ne fit que cauchemar sur cauchemar cette nuit-là, imaginant mille et un scénarios.

Le lendemain, ce fut la tête embrouillée qu'il sortit du lit. S'étant déshabillé à la hâte la veille dans l'espoir de lire une certaine liste, il avait laissé trainer ses chaussures. Chaussures sur lesquelles il marcha dès le saut du lit et qui le firent tomber face contre terre. Il grogna et à l'entente des rires de ses camarades de dortoir, il se releva et prit place sur son lit, déjà un brin de mauvaise humeur.

Il se frotta le visage pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées mais aussi pour apaiser la douleur de son nez qui avait fait une rencontre inopinée avec le sol et se dit que décidément cette journée ne pouvait que mal tourner pour lui, pour en faire la pire de toute, depuis la fin d'un certain Tom Elvis Jedusor.

Le destin ne pouvait que lui donner tort.

Malgré ses deux chutes dans les couloirs, prit comme il l'était dans ses pensées, malgré le verre de jus de citrouille qu'il reçut de la part d'une certaine rousse casse-noisettes parce qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la dizaine de questions posées au petit-déjeuner, malgré la note déplorable qu'il reçut en potion et ce malgré que Snape, paix à son âme, ne donne ces cours. Sans parler aussi de Ron qui vint lui parler en soirée, tentant de savoir si son ami était déjà passé à l'acte avec sa petite sœur, dans le but de le remettre dans le droit chemin : Ginny ne devait rien faire avant le mariage.

Quoiqu'il en soit, même si cette journée était des plus catastrophiques, malgré toutes ces choses qui en avaient fait la plus mauvaise, la pire arriva sept jours plus tard.

N'avait-il pas fallu à Dieu sept jours pour construire le monde ?

Ne pouvait-il pas en être de même pour une liste écrite par l'illustre et orgueilleux Draco Malfoy ?

Si, il me semblait bien, chers lectrices et lecteurs.

Puis-je reprendre mon récit ?

…

Je disais donc, sept jours plus tard, enfin ici, six plus exactement, alors qu'Harry avait presque oublié son problème de liste et qu'il marchait tranquillement dans un couloir du troisième étage pour descendre dans le parc se dégourdir les jambes et pourquoi pas, voler un peu, il fut bousculé par un Serpentard.

Ce dernier était petit et rondouillard. Il baissait les yeux et après quelques secondes, lui parla… _de manière incompréhensive_… ce qui fit que notre beau brun ténébreux ne comprit rien.

D'ailleurs il put entendre très nettement, un petit temps plus tard, une personne souffler d'énervement. Puis il vit derrière le jeune Serpentard le seul et unique Draco Malfoy, fantasme de son état pour Harry, sortir de derrière une armure.

Harry plaça un masque de froideur et d'indifférence qui fit rire intérieurement le blond trop beau pour notre bien à toutes et tous.

- Décampe petit incapable, aboya sans sentiment le célèbre Malfoy à l'adresse de son homologue Serpentard.

Le petit deuxième année décampa, comme demandé, et sans plus de cérémonie, Draco rit, froidement.

Ce rire se répercuta dans le couloir maintenant désert, hormis les deux ennemis, et cela fit frissonner Harry. Il pressentait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer, ici et maintenant. Et son instinct ne l'avait jamais trompé. Bon, peut-être une petite fois, quand il lui avait fait croire qu'il aimait Ginny… mais ça, c'était une autre histoire que l'auteure ne prendra pas la peine de raconter en détail.

Toujours est-il qu'Harry tremblait d'attente et d'appréhension. Mais aussi, et cela il s'en voulait, d'excitation.

Pourquoi Malfoy était-il toujours à moitié nu dans ses pensées quand ce dernier était réellement devant lui ?

Il secoua la tête pour effacer la vue dudit Malfoy torse nu et ruisselant d'eau, pour ne voir que la réalité : un Draco Malfoy bras croisés sur un torse vêtu.

Quand il le pensait qu'il était maudit ! Malfoy ne pouvait-il pas réellement être à moitié nu et se jeter sur lui ?

Malheureusement, il ne put y réfléchir plus longtemps puisqu'il entendit :

- Très jolie liste Potter. Je dois dire que certains termes me qualifiant ne m'ont pas plu, mais d'autres ont grossi mon estime de moi-même.

Le fameux Potter qui regrettait à cet instant de ne pas être animagus, et de surcroit une petite souris pour s'enfuir dans un petit trou et ne jamais en sortir, ne trouva rien à redire et crut bon d'imiter le poisson.

N'allons pas jusqu'à dire « d'imiter le poisson rouge », ces derniers n'ont pas assez de mémoire et le reste de cette histoire n'aurait plus lieu d'être.

Mais revenons-en à mon récit.

Notre Malfoy, lui, après s'être repu de l'air débile et horrifié que prenait le visage de Potter… _un de ses admirateurs secrets plus si secret… _tourna les talons et prit le chemin des cachots, non sans lancer après avoir fait plusieurs pas :

- Vérifie bien ton courrier demain !

Notre magnifique blond était malgré tout ceci en colère contre lui, parce que ce gamin qu'il avait choisi dans la salle commune avait contrecarré ses plans, ceux qui auraient pu lui permettre de voir la tête de Potter en sachant que le lendemain il serait confronté à la personne qui avait trouvé sa lettre, sans se faire voir de lui. Mais non, cet incompétent n'avait pas été foutu d'informer Potter de bien lire son courrier du lendemain.

Le beau blond avait dû s'avouer vaincu devant tant de bêtises et avait dû annoncer lui-même à Potter la bonne nouvelle.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Draco était mitigé vis-à-vis de cette rencontre imprévue. Il était en colère de ne pas avoir pu suivre son plan, mais avait aimé la tête de Potter à la nouvelle. Harry, lui, n'avait toujours pas pu faire un pas, trop chamboulé pour réagir à ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quand il reprit conscience le temps était passé, et tout retourné il prit non pas le chemin du parc, mais celui de sa tour. Il allait pouvoir s'y enfermer et attendre la venue de son prince charmant. Il allait même pouvoir pousser le vice à lancer un sort à ses cheveux pour qu'ils poussent afin que son preux chevalier vienne l'aider et escalade le mur à l'aide desdits cheveux.

Mais cette idée n'était pas faisable et ne donnerait lieu à aucune histoire. Donc, je reprends mon récit initial, désolée pour cet aparté.

Une fois à sa tour donc, Harry prit le chemin de son dortoir et se faufila sous sa couette, l'esprit bloqué.

Le lendemain, à l'aube du septième jour, Harry se leva, désirant de toutes ses forces qu'une catastrophe naturelle empêche la beuglante de lui parvenir, car il était sûr que c'était cela que Malfoy lui avait envoyé. De ce fait, il ne voulait pas du tout aller au petit-déjeuner et encore moins sortir de son lit douillet.

Mais il le fit, en bon Gryffondor qu'il était. Et après s'être lavé et habillé, il descendit dans sa salle commune, puis quelques minutes plus tard fit le chemin avec sa petite-amie pendue à son bras et ses meilleurs amis, ainsi que quelques Gryffondor encore mal réveillés à ses côtés, vers la Grande Salle.

Au moment où il prit place sur le banc - il avait d'ailleurs pris soin de tourner le dos à Malfoy, ne voulant pas lui offrir le plaisir de voir son visage rouge de honte au moment de son humiliation publique - il avait le ventre noué et priais Merlin, Godric, Rowena et Helga que tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemar. Il avait pris soin d'éviter de prier Salazar… sait-on jamais.

Quelle ne fut alors pas sa surprise, au milieu du petit-déjeuner, quand un hibou inconnu de lui vint lui apporter une simple lettre. Il détacha l'enveloppe blanche de la patte présentée du volatile et ouvrit la missive en tremblant.

Il constata aussi qu'il pouvait lire sa lettre en toute discrétion, Ginny discutant avec ses amies, Hermione lisant déjà un livre afin d'éviter de devoir perdre du temps en fin de journée. Elle sortait avec Ron et ce dernier mangeait comme quatre et de ce fait ne faisait pas attention à son meilleur ami, que dis-je, son beau-frère.

Mais revenons-en à notre petit Harry qui en cet instant dépliait le papier soigné de la lettre.

Quand ses yeux parcoururent la lettre et qu'il en vit la longueur, il eut peur… et fut aussi découragé. On avait pas idée de lui faire lire autant le matin, sous le stress en plus.

Énervé, il décida de se rebeller et replia la lettre sans même la lire, puis la fourra dans son sac de cours, en veillant bien à ce qu'il ne la perde pas.

Il ne la ressortit de là qu'en fin de journée, ayant réussi à s'échapper de la poigne de sa petite-amie ainsi que de ses amis.

Il chercha un coin tranquille qu'il trouva après une petite demi-heure de vagabondage dans le château, au quatrième étage, plus exactement sur un appui de fenêtre.

Il s'y assit, déplia la lettre et en lut le contenu, devenant de plus en plus en colère au fil des mots écrits sur le parchemin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Harry Potter en 26 lettres<strong>_

_**A**__-t-on idée d'écrire une liste de cette sorte quand la personne que tu es est un minimum intelligente ? Mais je dois me tromper, et seul le vide doit remplir ton cerveau. Au temps pour moi. _

_**B**__ien que je puisse comprendre que ma personne te fasse fantasmer. Je suis beau, beau et beau… sans oublier ma beauté. Je comprends, mais je suis quand même surpris. N'étais-tu pas un être démuni de désir sexuel, vu la fille qui te sert de copine ?_

_**C**__opine des plus mal choisies, si tu veux mon avis. Tu aurais mieux fait de te faire tuer par Tu-Sais-Qui plutôt que de te mettre en couple avec cette… belette femelle._

_**D**__'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas comment tu arrives à l'embrasser. Penses-tu à moi quand tu le fais ? Je suis plié de rire en écrivant ces lignes, petit pote Potty ! Je devrais même penser à te demander un de ces jours si tu ne désires pas jouer les bouffons de service, bien que tu le fasses déjà de toi-même._

_**E**__n même temps, si tu aimes les hommes, ce dont je suis presque persuadé aujourd'hui, pourquoi restes-tu avec cette chose appelée fille ?_

_**F**__ille qui, soit dit en passant Potter, a déjà reçu pas mal de garçons entre les cuisses. Je dis ça, je ne dis rien. Attention, je ne dis pas non plus que tu es cocu, je ne pense pas. Mais avant votre « formidable couple », elle n'est pas restée une gentille petite sainte, gardant les cuisses bien fermées._

_**G**__randis une bonne fois pour toute, quitte-la, et tu pourras alors me déclarer ton amour et ce devant tout la Grande Salle. Demain cela m'irait bien. Avance-toi vers moi et crie-moi ton amour. J'ai hâte d'y être, tiens !_

_**H**__arry__Potter avouant devant un public qu'il m'aime. Mon rêve Potter ! _

_**I**__rréalisable et invraisemblable. J'ai l'impression de rêver les yeux ouverts et je dois me retenir de ne pas te sauter dessus à chaque coin de couloir depuis sept jours. _

_**J**__'ai envie de toi. Corps et âme. Entièrement. Je vois déjà d'ici la tête des filles demain, quand tu diras haut et fort que tu m'aimes. Je t'imagine même me… _

…_**k**__idnapper pour m'emmener loin de ces hystériques qui voudront ma mort, pour cause d'avoir ravi ton cœur. Ou ici, ton désir. Qui aurait cru d'ailleurs que tu pensais à moi de cette manière ?_

_**L**__una Lovegood peut-être. Cette folle dingue qui a survécu à la guerre, je ne sais comment. Elle et ses divagations sur ses créatures imaginaires. Je frissonne rien que de me m'imaginer tenir une conversation avec elle. Je te préfère toi, nettement._

_**M**__'aimes-tu plus à cette phrase ? Ton cœur bat-il plus vite en sachant que je te préfère à elle ? Je suis sûr qu'à cet instant, tu bandes… rien qu'en nous imaginant Potter !_

_**N**__'ai-je pas raison ? Mon corps nu te fait bander ! Combien de fois t'es-tu masturbé en pensant à moi ? Combien de fois as-tu sali mon image en agissant de la sorte ? _

_**O**__bsédé que tu es par mon corps. J'ai pu m'en rendre compte au fur et à mesure de ta liste, Ô toi l'Élu, notre Sauveur._

_**P**etit Pote Potty le Potter !_

_**Q**__uel bel exemple tu donnes. Un homme excité par un autre, tout en t'affichant au bras d'une garce qui ne te mérite pas. Sans oublier le plus important : tu es gay. Merlin, je n'y aurais jamais cru si on me l'avait dit. Imagines-tu mon état de surprise au moment où j'ai lu ta liste ?_

_**R**__éjoui ? Non, choqué et énervé ! Que croyais-tu ? Que je t'aimais et que j'allais te tomber dans les bras ? _

_**S**__ûrement pas ! Je ne t'aime pas, ton physique me laisse indifférent, tes cheveux indisciplinés me rendent malade. Mais sois rassuré, tu t'appellerais Samantha, Priscilia, __Joanna, Jessica, Aurélie, Virginie__ ou même Morgane, que tu eus été parfaite… jamais tu ne m'aurais plu. Question de goût et sexualité._

_**T**__u as très bien compris Potty, ou plutôt très bien lu. Je suis gay. Normal en même temps, j'ai été fiancé à Pansy à mon plus jeune âge, il y a de quoi faire changer de bord afin d'éviter une vie cauchemardesque._

_**V**__raiment intéressant pour toi, non ? Tu dois t'imaginer des tas de manières pour me séduire maintenant. Mais tu peux toujours courir, loin, très loin Potter. Je resterai inaccessible._

_**W**__arrington __à même plus de chance que toi, pourtant son physique laisse à désirer. Et encore plus depuis la bataille, où il a perdu une jambe à cause d'un sortilège irréversible. Sache que même la personne la plus laide de ce monde à plus de chance que toi Potter. _

_**X **__ou y raisons ne me feront pas changer d'avis. A part peut-être si tu retirais tes lunettes en cul de bouteille, que tu disciplinais tes cheveux, que tu décidais à porter d'autres vêtements que ces sacs à patates._

_**Y **__a pas à dire, il y a un nombre __affolant de choses à changer chez toi pour que tu puisses avoir une infime chance de me plaire. Mais le veux-tu vraiment Potter ? Veux-tu vraiment me plaire ? Ou souhaites-tu juste m'avoir dans ton lit et puis me traiter avec indifférence ? Je t'aime moi !_

_**Z**__abini en tomberait de rire à ce mensonge. Tu sais, le beau spécimen noir qui fait parti de mes amis. Celui qui m'a fait découvrir ma sexualité, qui m'a offert mon premier baiser… Un homme que tu n'égaleras jamais en beauté, crois-moi._

_En définitive Potter, je me serais bien amusé ce soir à t'écrire tout ça, j'ai __ri et j'ai dû réfléchir à pas mal de choses désagréables sur toi, pour tenter d'être le plus vrai dans cette liste, moins idiote que la tienne avouons-le. _

_En même temps, cela ne devait __pas être trop dur d'écrire cinq mots pour chaque lettre de l'alphabet et encore, cinq, je suis généreux. J'aurais cru que tu aurais eu plus d'imagination pour ma personne._

_Néanmoins, pour__ te montrer que moi aussi je peux m'abaisser à ton niveau, voici une mini liste de ce que je pense de toi, en 26 mots. J'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que la tienne m'a plu._

_**A**__bruti, __**b**__igleux, __**c**__aractériel, __**d**__égénéré, __**é**__cervelé, __**f**__atigant, __**g**__ay, __**h**__andicapé, __**i**__nculte, __**j**__'ai rien dans le crâne, __**k**__itsch, __**l**__aid, __**m**__aigrichon, __**n**__aïf, __**o**__bsédé, __**p**__arasite, __**q**__uolibet à toi tout seul, __**r**__amolli, __**S**__aint Potter, __**t**__eigneux, __**u**__topiste, __**v**__a te faire voir, __**W**__orski, __**X**__énophilieusement minable, __**y**__ en aurait pas des morts sous Avada ?, __**z**__'aimerais vraiment discuter avec toi._

_Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que même si j'aurais souhaité penser la presque totalité de cette lettre, je n'ai pu que m'avouer vaincu. _

_Après autant de jours de réflexion, j'en suis venu à la plus horrible conclusion._

_J'aimerais t'avoir à mon palmarès de garçons passés dans mon lit, bien que techniquement, tu serais le premier à y passer._

_Je suis fou ? _

_Peut-être, mais je n'avais rien prévu de tel. J'aurais dû t'humilier le lendemain de la lecture de ta splendide liste, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison, je n'ai pas pu le faire. Et les jours suivants, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à te sortir de ma tête. _

_Tu me désires, et moi… je pense à toi, trop depuis une semaine. Pourrions-nous faire quelque chose pour en finir avec ça ?_

_Pour terminer en beauté, je te serais gré de ne montrer cette lettre à personne, sinon ta belle liste sera affichée au tableau de la Grande Salle, avant que tu aies pu dire « Malfoy »._

_Ne réponds pas à cette lettre, rends-toi plutôt à la cabane hurlante samedi prochain à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard._

_DLM_

* * *

><p>Après avoir lu ces mots, Harry ne sut comment réagir.<p>

Devait-il pleurer devant tant de sarcasme ou de méchanceté gratuite ?

Devait-il être peiné face à la liste de 26 lettres le définissant aux yeux de Malfoy ?

Devait-il croire la fin de la lettre ?

Il ne savait plus et ce fut en relisant encore et encore cette lettre inattendue qu'il s'endormit à l'aube, à bout de nerf et d'énergie, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire, ni s'il devait croire ou non la dernière partie.

* * *

><p><strong>Et <strong>**voilà, ce truc est publié. **_Il fait 4 pages et 972 mots._

**J'espère que vous avez aimé un peu… et pas abandonné votre lecture pour cause d'absence d'humour… **

**Je vous dis à très vite pour mes autres Os/Updates… ou en review.**

**Ou encore mieux, pour l'épilogue écrit et déjà corrigé qui n'attend que vous ?**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Texte publié le __08 juillet 2011 à 22h40 ^^_


	3. Epilogue

**Auteure** : Jes Cullen-Malfoy

**Titre** : Draco Malfoy en 26 lettres

**Couple** : Draco/Harry

**Rated** : K+

**Genre** : Humour _(Et oui, je m'y essaie en solo)_

**Béta lectrice** : Emmoirel-For-Drarry

**Béta correctrice** : Vivi64

* * *

><p><strong>Note d'auteure<strong> : Le voici, le voilà ! Je serais courte : Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>- Je t'ai dit de foutre le camp ! Je ne veux plus de te voir, cria un homme fortement en colère.<p>

Celui à qui cette magnifique phrase gentille était destinée serra les poings et prit la porte, comme demandé de façon si virulente.

Il erra ensuite dans les rues du Londres sorcier comme une âme en peine et ce fut au moment où la pluie tomba drue qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Il se décida alors à aller chez la dernière personne souhaitée.

Mais avait-il le choix ?

Il ne pouvait pas aller chez ses amis, il n'avait pas non plus envie de faire la une d'un tabloïd quelconque, qui serait heureux de clamer haut et fort qu'il avait été mis à la porte s'il allait dans un hôtel ou une auberge.

Il décida donc d'aller au seul endroit où il savait pouvoir trouver le calme et la discrétion. Il prit ainsi la direction d'un quartier assez aisé et sonna à une porte, une petite demi-heure plus tard, n'ayant pas eu envie de transplaner dans son état de colère avancée.

Mais il s'avait qu'il serait calmé en _le_ voyant…

La porte s'ouvrit et une tête blonde apparut. Notre homme sans domicile pour la nuit sourit piteusement, soudain gêné de venir une fois encore sonner à cette porte, si tard.

- Allez entre ! Il pleut et je m'en voudrais que tu attrapes froid.

Soudain, une petite tête brune apparut, en pyjama. On put entendre le maître de maison soupirer, mais il ne fit rien pour empêcher l'enfant de courir et de sauter dans les bras de l'homme encore mouillé par la pluie.

- Papy !

- Salut toi. Tu ne dors pas encore à cette heure-ci ?

- Papa m'a laissé regarder un dessin animé et puis je n'ai pas voulu aller dormir. Mais je suis content que tu sois là. Dada n'est pas là ?

Harry Potter, grand-père de son état, secoua la tête négativement puis regarda son fils, qui lui était revenu avec une serviette. Harry déposa alors son petit-fils au sol et ce dernier courut pour que son père, Christopher de son prénom, le prenne dans ses bras.

Le papa en question, qui avait très peu de temps auparavant soufflé ses vingt-huit bougies, invita son père à entrer.

Le temps s'écoula ensuite et après deux tasses de café vidées, une histoire pour endormir un jeune garçon récalcitrant à aller au lit racontée, Christopher et Harry furent seuls dans le salon, très bien décoré soit dit en passant. L'hôte tenait ça de son autre père.

- Alors, ça va au travail ? Demanda un Harry encore gêné d'être là.

- Ca va très bien. Rien à redire. J'ai d'ailleurs deux semaines de congés en juillet, comme vous me l'aviez demandé.

Harry sourit, heureux d'apprendre qu'ils pourraient partir en vacances, et cela avec toute la famille, comme souhaité.

- La chambre d'amis est prête. Tu sais où elle se trouve. Moi je vais aller dormir, demain je me lève tôt.

Sur ce, Christopher se leva et il fut suivi par Harry. Ce dernier semblait las tout à coup et ça se voyait qu'il avait envie de dormir.

Ils montèrent donc tous deux à l'étage et après un dernier regard dans la chambre de son petit-fils, Harry embrassa son fils, son seul fils d'ailleurs, et prit le chemin de sa chambre pour cette nuit.

Au moment où il ouvrit sa porte, il entendit une voix curieuse lui demander :

- Au fait, il t'a mis dehors pour quoi cette fois ?

Harry soupira et ne sut pas s'il devait en rire ou être de nouveau en colère contre son foutu mari, au mauvais caractère soulignons-le.

Il décida tout de même de répondre au fruit de son amour avec un certain Draco Malfoy, qui maintenant et depuis quelques années s'appelait Draco Potter-Malfoy :

- J'ai eu la malchance de gagner au scrabble.

Un rire amusé se fit entendre dans toute la maison et Harry, outré que son fils se foute de lui aussi ouvertement, pénétra dans la pièce sombre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, tout habillé.

Après plusieurs minutes, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Si au fil des années il avait retenu quelque chose, c'était que les lendemains où son mari se rendait compte qu'il avait de nouveau réagi excessivement, ils passaient ensuite tous deux de très bons moments à se réconcilier sur l'oreiller.

Qu'avait-il fait, au nom de Merlin, pour tomber amoureux de ce blond trop beau pour son propre bien ?

* * *

><p><strong>Et <strong>**voilà, l'épilogue est publié. **_Il fait 3 pages et 849 mots._

**J'espère que vous avez aimé****e cette fin pas du tout prévue.**

**Je vous dis à très vite pour mes autres Os/Updates… ou en review.**

**Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici,**

**(^-^)**

**Jes Cullen-Malfoy**

_Épilogue__ publié le 15 juillet 2011_


End file.
